dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Mosa
Mosa '(猛者, ''Mosa) is a Saiyan/Human hybrid living on Earth. His father was a male Saiyan warrior and a soldier in the Planet Trade Organization until his defection. He was later killed by an ex-comrade that was sent to retrieve him. His mother was a female human who died during his infancy. Because of his parent's deaths, Mosa was placed under the custody of his uncle Shigeru, who then began teaching him martial arts alongside his older cousin Taro. Appearance Mosa, upon his debut, appears as a young twelve-year-old. He is noted to be short in stature and scrawny in his build, despite his Saiyan heritage. Otherwise he is believed to bare a great resembalance to his father, according to his relatives. He has a strong presence of Saiyan genetics which is evident in the fact that he possesses a tail. Like the majority of the Saiyan race, Mosa has black hair and dark eyes. Unlike the Saiyans, he is able to modify his hairstyle due to his status as a half-breed. He usually opts to wear his hair in a pony-tail. Personality Mosa is a Scorpio and isn't afraid to show it. He is both easily determined motivated. Once he sets his mind on accomplishing a task, he will not stop untill said task is completed or untill he completely fails. He feels that as a half-Saiyan he has something to prove and he will almost always become defensive when challenged. He can be quite emotional and passionate in certain situations, this has resulted in both success and failure multiple times as his judgement has often been clouded by his emotional investment. Strategic thinking and Mosa are very incompatible. Mosa is impulsive when it comes to his actions both in and out of battle. As soon as an idea pops into his head he iniates it. He believes that the longer you ponder on something the more difficult it will be to understand. He prefers to execute his thoughts before becoming wrapped up in them. This has given him a surprising yet annoying impression amongst those around him. Saiyan genes are also apparent in Mosa's behavioral traits, like the Saiyans he has an infinite love for combat and he feels as if he was destined to become a martial artist. Killing on the otherhand is something that Mosa strongly resents. He thinks of fighting purely as a sport and as a way to test his strength against other combatants. Mosa strongly believes that there is no excuse for killing and that there are very few exceptions. However, when emotions are running rampant, he will unintentionally stray away from this moral. History Mosa was born a love child from a relationship between a male Saiyan warrior and a female human. His father was formerly a soldier of the Planet Trade Organization but defected out of frustration towards the Frost Demons. He then fled to Earth where he met Mosa's mother three years prior to his birth. Shortly after his birth, Mosa's mother died from complications. This resulted in him being raised by his father for most of his life. Mosa's father remained with his son till he reached the age of eight. It was then that another Saiyan arrived on Earth in order to arrest him for his defection. Mosa's father resisted the other Saiyan who he then battled against. The battle ended with the enemy Saiyan beheading Mosa's father in front of the boy. The Saiyan warrior then reluctantly decided to spare Mosa and then fled Earth. At some point after the fatal battle, Mosa was adopted by his uncle Shigeru and began to learn martial arts under him. Powers & Abilities Techniques & Special Abilities *Flight': A technique that consists of the user levitating themselves up into the air with the usage of their ''ki. Mosa is shown to be a poor user of this technique as he is usually unable to maintain a straight path while flying. Transformations Great Ape Despite being only half-Saiyan, Mosa was born with a trait featured on all pureblood Saiyans: a monkey tail. This signifies that is able to utilize the Great Ape transformation during a full moon. He is aware of the destruction that can be caused by the transformation because he has experienced it a few times before. He despises the Great Ape and refuses to come into any sort of contact with a full moon. Due to his lack of control over the transformation, he has stated that he doesn't feel like himself at all while conducting it. Trivia *Mosa's name translates to "man of valor". *His appearance is based off of Shu from Blue Dragon, which Akira Toriyama also did the artwork for. Category:Steven-Kun Category:Hybrid Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Martial Artist